finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin (creature)
]] :See also: Goblin (Summon) Goblins (ゴブリン Goburin) are common enemies in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They are among the first enemies that players were introduced to in the original Final Fantasy and have come to be a common sight through many subsequent games. The first English translations of the earlier games of the series (e.g. Final Fantasy IV) had them referred to as Imps, but in some of the games, Imps appear as entirely different creatures. Early translations also dubbed Devil as Goblin in Final Fantasy VI, but this creature has absolutely nothing in common with the traditional Goblin species. Appearances ''Final Fantasy There are four classes of Goblins in the original ''Final Fantasy: Goblin, Goblin Guard, Black Goblin and Knocker. The last two types were added to the Dawn of Souls remake. ''Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy III Final Fantasy IV There are five classes of Goblins in ''Final Fantasy IV. In the original localization they were called Imps. Four other goblins exist: Domovoi, Goblin Captain, Li'l Murderer and Goblin Prince. Several of these enemies offer the Goblin item which teaches Rydia the Goblin summon. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Goblin is an enemy, item and summon from ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. The Goblin possesses the Goblin item which can teach Rydia the Goblin summon. *Goblin *Domovoi *Goblin Captain ''Final Fantasy V Final Fantasy VI The Goblins don't appear in ''Final Fantasy VI. However, the Gobbledygook variant appears as a hunchback humanoid enemy. There is also an enemy that is named Goblin in the SNES and PS versions, but was soon renamed to Devil in the Advance version. ''Final Fantasy VII The Goblins reside on Goblin Island in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Final Fantasy IX Final Fantasy XI Goblins appear as one of the races of beastmen in ''Final Fantasy XI. They are described as nomadic creatures which also explains why Goblins can take on more diverse jobs than any other race of beastmen, eight in total. Another type of Goblin in Final Fantasy XI is known as the Moblin. The difference between a Goblin and a Moblin is in the culture. Moblins are a stationary race and have a capital near Bastok called Newton Movalpolos which is actually built below their older city, suitably named Oldton Movalpolos. ''Final Fantasy XII Goblins don't appear in ''Final Fantasy XII, but the Baknamy, a similar looking race, could be considered as their replacements. ''Final Fantasy Tactics There are three classes of Goblins; Goblin, Black Goblin and Gobbledyguck. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Vagrant Story There are two types of Goblins: regular Goblins, and Goblin Leaders. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles There are five type of Goblins; Goblin, Goblin (Mace), Goblin (Spear), Goblin Chieftain, and Goblin Mage. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates There are three type of Goblins; Goblin, Hammer Goblin, and Goblin Lord. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King There are five type of Goblins; Goblin, Goblin Boss, Goblin Mage, Goblin Priest, and Ice Goblin. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances Goblins appear in Romancing Saga 3 in a design similar to that of their Final Fantasy V counterparts. Etymology A Goblin is a small, mischievous creature found in many European folk tales and legends. The word Goblin comes from the Norman French word Gobelinus, the name of a ghost that haunted the town of Évreux in the 12th century. Gallery Image:Goblin-ff1-psp.png|''Final Fantasy'' Image:Goblin-ff2-gba.gif|''Final Fantasy II'' Image:Goblin-ff2-art.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy II Image:Goblin-FFIII.PNG|''Final Fantasy III (DS)'' Image:imp-ffiv.gif|''Final Fantasy IV'' Image:Goblin_(FFVA).PNG|''Final Fantasy V'' Image:Goblin_FF7.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Image:GoblinFFIX.png|''Final Fantasy IX'' Image:Goblinffxi.jpg|Goblin (Final Fantasy XI) Image:Moblinffxi.jpg|Moblin (Final Fantasy XI) Image:Ffxiirw Goblin icon.png|''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Image:Goblin.jpg|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' Image:FFTA-spr-Goblin.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' Image:Ffcc goblin.jpg|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' Image:Ffccrof goblin.jpg|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' Image:VS-enemy-goblin.gif|''Vagrant Story'' de:Goblin es:Duende Category:Enemies